Dragon Ball X
by TSW920
Summary: After the destruction of the Crack of Time when Trunks and his partner defeated Demigra, parts of the Main Dragon Ball drifted to form a new Universe. This event is called the Cross Event. The universe it formed is a darker and more violent than DBZ. Introducing, Dragon Ball X. Ongoing, but updates slowly. Quality over quantity.
1. Chapter 1

Alt. Universe and Timeline

This is a fan created series created for entertainment. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Animation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Support the Official Release. The events of the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and parts of Dragon Ball GT exist in this universe. It does not exist as one of 12 universes. It exist to shows that the current Dragon Ball universe could of taken. An event occurred during the Battle with Demigra, shattering the Crack of Time. One of these shards created a new timeline. This event is called the Cross Event, hence the title, Dragon Ball X.

More mature events and more violent events do occur because the X-Event.

Viewer discretion is advised.

Now...here we go...

 **Dragon Ball X**

 **ドラゴンボールクロス**

Episode. I

The Forgotten Past I

Opening: EDGE of LIFE-Believe in Myself

Age 724

The Saiyan race. A race of warlike hunters that love to fight. Saiyans are very cruel and merciless beings, most caring only for themselves. However, the are also known to be capable of great compassion and selflessness. They are also capable of being some of the strongest beings to exist. They can learn an ability after only seeing it once, get stronger after every loss and win. Able to into a great ape during a full moon, become into golden warriors that make most beings cower, even become gods.

This is where our story begins. A saiyan, with blood of the royalty in his veins though faint, descendant of the first saiyan god. His spiky black hair has the look as if he just awoken from a nap. A black headband covers the saiyans forehead. A jagged scar goes down his right cheek. He is wearing a full armored suit. The suit is a metallic color with green pads. The armor has a animal symbol on it, the symbol of the bear. He is standing in a room, in a defensive fighting stance. Across from him, another saiyan stands posed to strike. His armor is metallic, but with red pads instead of the green. His symbol is of a dragon. In the middle of the room is a throne. A saiyan wearing armor similar to the other two saiyans. However, he wears a white cape with a crown.

"Begin" The two rush at each other. The saiyan in red armor unleashes an offensive assault at the green saiyan, but he blocks and avoids most of the attacks thrown at him. He stays on the defensive, however, watching his opponent's attacks. He parries an attack from the red saiyan. Seizing the chance, lands a massive punch in his opponent's face The red saiyan staggers back.

"That was pretty good." he chuckles, as he wipes the blood from his face.

"Well, you need keep your guard up, princess!" The green armored warrior responds back. The red saiyan, quickly losing his temper, rushes at a the one in green. The two warriors keep clashing, blocking each other's hits and landing blows on each other. The green saiyan brings his elbow into the red saiyans gut. The red saiyan staggers back, clenching his gut. He quickly flies up, trying to get an edge on green saiyan. The green saiyan rushes at the red saiyan. The two continue the barrage each other with punches and kicks. The red saiyan, seeming to vanish, moves behind the green saiyan and kicks him out of air. Hitting the ground, the green hero glares at his red rival, and prepares to attack. He begins to charging a blue ki blast in his right hand. The red saiyan, seeing his rival charging, pulls his hand back and charges a purple ki blast.

"Riot Javelin!" explodes Bardock as he throws the super charged ki blast

"Galick Gun!" screams the red saiyan, as he launches the ki blast forward. The two attacks clash, however, the javelin over takes the beam. It hits the red saiyan, and blast him back. As the smoke clears, the red saiyan still stands, covered in blood and armor intact. Panting, the green saiyan retorts,

"Well, I have to give you some credit. You surprised me when you survived that simple attack." he smiles. Infuriated, the red saiyan starts to charge his energy.

"I will not lose to you any more!" The green saiyan was fully aware not to underestimate his opponent, and begins starts charging up. Both the warriors start to shake the entire building, eyes turning gray. Their hair starts to spike up, white ki flowing through it.

"Unleash!" Scream both warriors. A brilliant blast of light is unleashed. As the light slowly clears, the two warriors change in appearance. Their pupils became a shining silver, red markings had appeared around their eyes. Their hair becomes white as snow. Their teeth become sharp and fanged. They both stood there, glaring at one another.

"Now, the real show starts!" stated the red saiyan. The two rush at each other. Each blow they launch causes the entire building to rumble and crumble. The green saiyan is on his toes, knows he couldn't match the ferocity nor the speed of the red saiyan. All he could do is block the onslaught. He knew he had to outsmart his opponent. He takes several punches to the chest. Spitting out blood, he drops to his knees, panting. The red saiyan, seeing his advantage, smirks.

"What happened to your confidence, my old friend? Seems to me, you're all talk." he smirks with venomous fury. During this, his guard drops, and the green saiyan takes this as his opportunity. Blue ki energy starts to pulsate in his hand, and launches it at point-blank at the red saiyan's chest.

"Tyrant Lancer!" The energy blast knocks the green saiyan and the red Saiyan back. The blast had destroyed the surrounding structures. The Saiyan in the throne was unharmed and stands unamused. Both saiyans collapse to the ground, powering down to base. Neither one can get back up. A few moments of silence past, one of the saiyan begins to rise. The green saiyan starts to get up, but can barely stand up. The red saiyan, seeing his rival stand up, tries to get up, but can't. Panting, the green saiyan slowly stands up, and slowly limps over to the saiyan in red. Looking at him,

"Well, it looks like I win again, Vegeta." he places his right hand at Vegeta. Vegeta, looking at Bardock, smirks.

"I guess it does, Bardock" He reaches up, and grabs Bardock's hand. Bardock slowly pulls him up. Barely standing, Vegeta and Bardock, the two friends smile. They turn to face the Saiyan in the throne, and kneel before him with their heads down. The Saiyan in the throne, rises from his chair.

"Raise your head, my boys." he says with a rugged and coarse voice. He walks toward the two young warriors. He stands in front of them.

"You both fought valiantly...but you two are still too sloppy and weak! Bardock!"

"Yes, Lord Tatso!" Bardock responds back.

"You held back when attacking Vegeta! That is a sign of weakness! Never SHOW MERCY in a fight. Not ever to you friends. This is our way. You are still weak. I expect you to finish your opponent as soon as possible."

"I will my king!" responded Bardock. The king, seeing that his point was made, glares at Vegeta. Vegeta glares back at the old king.

"Vegeta!"

"Yes, Lord Tatso!" his responds bitterly.

"You let your anger control you. It may be true that anger gives one massive power and strength, it means nothing if you can't hit the enemy."

"Yes" Vegeta mutters.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" explodes the king.

"YES FATHER, I UNDERSTAND!" screams back Vegeta.

"Good. Now leave my throne." Both the warriors begin limp out of the room. Slowly, the two walk down a long hallway that leads the exit to the castle. Vegeta pulls out two needles. Inside is green fluid called Kenkō. Kenkō can accelerate healing and regeneration. He tosses one to Bardock. The two place the needle into a vein, pouring the thick green liquid down their bloodstream. Once they do this, they felt a sharp pain, however, they feel immense relief after a few seconds and start to regenerate from their injuries. Vegeta looks at Bardock.

"I can't believe that stubborn old bastard. He thinks so lowly of me, wishing I was someone I'm not!"

"Vegeta, calm down." Bardock says calmly.

"Why, he has never loved me. He treats me like shit. All he sees in me is his bastard mistake!"

"Vegeta, calm down! You sound like spoiled child!"

"What do you know?! You were on your own from the start!" Bardock punches Vegeta in the face, sending the prince to the floor. Surprised at what Bardock had done, Vegeta glares at him. He slowly gets up, wiping the blood from his face. The two stare at each other for a what seems an eternity. After this long stalemate, the two continue down the hallway. The two warriors reach the massive doors castle. Two elite guards, wearing garbs different than Bardock and Vegeta, are in front of the door. Their armor was white, with red shoulder pads. They are wearing blue scouters. Bardock and Vegeta stand in front of the guards, and the guards open the door for the two warriors.

As the two walk out the castle, they see two elite guards fighting a saiyan female. She is wearing an outfit similar to Vegeta and Bardock. However, unlike Bardock's green pads or Vegeta's red pads, her pads are purple. Her symbol on her suit is an eagle. Her hair is spiky in the front. She is wearing an advanced-looking version of the scouter.

"Do you know who the hell I am!?" she yells at the guards.

"Lady, we have heard what you said, but we can't let you in. The King is training two of the Hunters."

"I TOLD YOU, I AM ONE OF THE HUNTERS!" explodes the girl. She tilts her head to the left. She sees Vegeta and Bardock looking at the commotion. She smiles.

"Bardock, Vegeta! Can you give me a hand with these dumb asses!" she yells at the two. The two warriors sigh.

"Guards, stand down. She not lying, she is one of us." Vegeta tells the guards. The two look at the prince, shocked.

"Yes sir." The two guards move, and the girl runs toward the two warriors.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate the help with those jackasses!" she tells them.

"You know it is their job to prevent people to enter who look suspicious."

"Gine, what did you do?" Bardock, irritated about the situation.

"I didn't do anything this time, I swear." Gine defends. The two sigh again.

"At least you did blow anything like last time."

"Or the time before that."

"Ok, I get it. I usually screw up things, but I swear...I DID NOTHING THIS TIME! GET OFF MY FUCKIN CASE!" Knowing this battle was a pointless one, the two just roll their eyes.

"Let's head home." Vegeta responds. The group start their way down the castle steps into the city. The city is bright and full of activity. Salesmen in the street trying to sell food and other wares. People walking up and down the streets. Up in the crimson sky of Planet Vegeta, ships and saiyans flew in the sky. Bardock always loved to look into the sky, knowing that he wanted to travel to cosmos. His reason, to fight. As the group continues down the streets, a group of kids kicked their ball near Vegeta's feet, a boy runs in front of him to grab the ball. He looks up at the prince. Smiling, Vegeta picks up the ball. He looks at the boy, and tosses the ball at the boy with some force. Knocking the boy down, he gets back up.

"Thanks Sir!" he says cheerfully. He runs off to his friends. Looking at what he had done, Gine and Bardock were surprised.

"It looks like you're getting soft, old friend."

"Vegeta, I didn't know you could be so good with kids." Gine purred. Vegeta looks over at his comrades.

"Our planet's future depends on the next generation. Unlike my father, I believe that next generation will surpass the generation that preceded it."

"You always have crazy ideas my friend. You won't be able to see your ideals come true if you spend all you days with your head up your own ass." Bardock retorts.

"Having my head up my own ass, really? I am not the one that always stares at the skies like he has somewhere else better to be. You're the one that spends hours day dreaming. What is your tiny mind even dreaming of, I wonder!" Sharply responding back.

"Vegeta!" Gine glares at the prince. Bardock just shakes his head, snatching a toothpick from his headband.

"You really want to know..." Vegeta nods.

"Fighting. I dream of fighting fighters throughout the universe. I want to show them that I am the strongest, and I will never stop until I fulfill this dream. I want to become the greatest warrior that has ever been known. I want to become like the Bardock of legends. A saiyan that was so powerful, even the God of Destruction shuddered at the mere mention of his name. This is my dream. It may seem foolish and impossible, but I love a challenge." Bardock stares at the sky, the sun starting to fad. Vegeta and Gine are flabbergasted at their friend's statement. Bardock starts to walk away from the two, but turns head toward them.

"Hurry up you two slackers...At the rate your going, it's going to be dark before we get home."

6 Months Later…

In one of Planet Vegeta's many spaceports, a lone saiyan stands waiting. A saiyan in black armor with a red scouter is waiting for the prince and his squad. A ship hovers over the port. It is larger and looks different than most of the ships at the port. It has a white, red, and silver color scheme. The royal symbol of the crown is on the ship. It lands in near the saiyan in black. The back door on the ship opens. Inside, 6 saiyans are preparing to leave the ship. They are Vegeta, Bardock, Gine, with three others. One is female, while the other two are male. The female, was Cassa. Cassa had long, spiky black hair. She is taller than Gine, but a little less short-tempered than her friend. Her armor has yellow pads, and is black. A symbol of a scorpion on the suit. Toma is the tallest and calmest of the group, with black hair that is flat on top, with a small ponytail in the back. Wearing black armor with ice blue pads. A symbol of a lizard on the right side of the armor. The last was Paragus. Paragus wore a black sayian suit like Toma, but his was all black. A white symbol of a snake visible on his armor. Cassa, Toma, and Paragus. They walk out of the ship, talking about the mission. Bardock notices the Saiyan waiting for them. He puts his left arm out, stopping them from leaving.

"Hey Vegeta, what do you think one of the Royal Guards is here?"

"What do you mean?" Bardock moves his head to the direction to the sayian in black. Vegeta notices him, and stops walking. Why would a guard be so far from the palace?

"Better have a closer look." He walks over to the guard. Gine looks at Bardock.

"What going on Bardock?"

"I no idea, I never seen a guard so far from the place, since…"

"Since when?" Cassa asks him.

"Since my parents..."

"Let's not assume the worse, I could just be something important from the king." Toma responds, interrupting Bardock.

"Toma's right, yet...How often do you see one of the Honor Guards telling good news to anyone...If I was a betting man, I would say that th…" before Paragus can finish, Cassa smacks him in the face.

"Paragus, Why would you assume that?!" she scolds.

"Since now." The group looks over to Vegeta talking to the Honor Guard. All the color from Vegeta's face vanishes, exchanged for a sickly, corpse-like white. Bardock leaves the group, running to his friend, on the verge of collapse. Bardock grabs the prince before he falls to the ground. The rest of the group ran over to the two friends.

All of it was a haze. Vegeta's mind went on a frenzy. So many thoughts ran through his head. The prominent of all of these thoughts was what the guard told him.

"My lord, I have grave news."

"Speak."

"The king, your father."

"What of the old bag of bones?"

"Well, the king was...killed in action." Reality hit Vegeta in the face like a supernova. He didn't think he heard him right.

"What?"

"While you left, our king went on a mission with a Honor Guard squadron. It was a problem with the Tuffles in the south. They had razed a village, slaughtering everyone in it. The king left to parley with the Tuffle king, but...It was an ambush, the Tuffles attacked them with a living weapon. It turned our men into ash with one strike. It...It killed our king. Our king fought back, until he was broken by that bastard. The King told me to run, so that I could warn our people. After that, I assume he was killed. I am sorry for your loss my lord." Vegeta was froze in shock. How. How could the mighty Tatso, the king that united the saiyans, just die from some weak Tuffles. It was impossible, it had to be a lie. No. NO! Vegeta turns white, begining to lose his footing. Before he falls, Bardock grabs him, and helps him to his feet.

Vegeta's face froze from shock of the news. They rest of the group shows up, concerned with their prince, comrade, and friend. Vegeta's shock starts to fade away, replaced with tears and rage. He begins to rise, pushing away Bardock to the side. He stands in front of the Honor Guard, with rage starting to take control. To Vegeta, everything begins to fade. His body and hair begin to glow white. His eyes glow with an icy silver colour.

"YOU SHOULD OF DIED BEFORE HE DIED! YOU ARE DISGRACE OF OUR RACE, YOU COWARD!" He unleashes a Galick Gun at the Honor Guard. It instantly vaporizes the guard, and moves into the distance, causing a massive explosion on impact. Vegeta, flies up into the sky. He launches a volley of explosions within the area. At this rate, he would disintegrate the entire planet. Bardock, seeing the threat, transforms. His hair turns white, with his eyes turning them as Vegeta. Bardock, Toma, and Paragus rush in to attack the raging prince. Vegeta blasts Toma with a white ki blast.

"White Flash!" The blast sent Toma impacting into a ship, erupting into flames. Paragus launches a green ball of Ki from his hand.

"Blaster Shell! The blast hits Vegeta, exploding on impact. However, as the smoke clears, Vegeta rushes at Paragus, slamming him into the planet's crust. Bardock followed after Paragus, flying at max speed at Vegeta. He punches Vegeta in the face, following the strike with a knee to the gut. Vegeta, staggers back, coughs out blood. He glares at Bardock, even angrier than before and clashes with Bardock. Vegeta nails Bardock in chest, and follows up by hammering left hook toward Bardock's face. Bardock parries the left hook, and launches a one-inch punch to the chest. Unfazed from his anger, Vegeta kicks Bardock several times, as well as punching him between kicks. Pushed back, Bardock charges his two hands with red ki.

"Super Tyrant Lancer" Vegeta is hit directly with the twin spears of ki. Vegeta, knockout of the sky, starts plummeting into the planet. A large cloud of dust covers the impact. Bardock descends to his rival. However, Vegeta lunges at Bardock, landing a brutal kick into Bardock. He follows this by kneeing Bardock in the gut, uppercutting him into air, and finishes by launching a barrage of ki blasts into Bardock. The attack blasts send Bardock crashing into the ground. Bardock slowly gets up, surprise of Vegeta's power from his rage.

'I just can't keep attacking him like this, I need find a weakness.' A light goes off in Bardock's head. He watched the prince destroying everything in his path. As the prince slowly descends to finish his prey, Bardock sees an opportunity to strike, and takes it. He rushes at the Vegeta's, channeling a large amount of ki into his hands.

"Riot Comet" Bardock hits Vegeta with the massive bolt of ki. The blast causes a massive explosion. The force is enough to knock Bardock back into the ground. As the dust clears, Bardock sees figure in cloud. He sees Vegeta, painted red with blood.

"Damn it, I wasn't able to take him down." Bardock growls. He sees the prince, rise from the crater. Anger flowing, Vegeta raises his left hand. A giant purple ball of raw ki is growing at alarming rate. Energy from th planet starts to move into the orb of destruction.

"Die." is the only word to leave the prince's mouth. Bardock, charging up to full power, knows that he has to stop Vegeta, permanently. He looks over to where Toma had exploded into flames. The short haired saiyan slowly gets up. Paragus, unable to get up, glares at the prince.

"Damn it, that idiot going to kill everyone on the planet!" Paragus moans. Bardock looks over at Gine and Cassa. Both of them were affected by the fighting. Bardock knows he is the only who can stop Vegeta, he looks at the prince, a tear flows from his right eye, but is quickly brushed away. He charges both his hands with a blue, fiery ki. Before he can use the attack, Cassa flies toward Vegeta.

"Cassa, don't do it!" shouts Bardock. Vegeta, about to launch a massive ki blast into the planet, is stopped. Cassa grabs and hugs him in the back.

"Vegeta, please...Don't do this...This is not who you are...DON'T!" cries Cassa. Vegeta, slowly returning to sanity, turns toward Cassa and starts to hover back down. His head down, his eyes returning to normal. They two land back on the ground, Bardock stops his attack, his Hunter state starting to revert to normal. The two saiyans, Cassa hugging Vegeta for dear life, while Vegeta head just hangs over Cassie's shoulder. Bardock flies over to them, followed by the others. Cassa, crying over the now unconscious Vegeta. Bardock smiles.

"Well, I guess that we now have a new king." Bardock said in quiet, yet humorous voice. Vegeta continued to sleep in Cassa's arms.

2 weeks later…

Vegeta woke up. He floated in a water like fluid. He was in a healing tank in the royal infirmary. He looked around in the room. The room was white, and the light in the room is blinding. He looks around, hazily. He notices someone wearing a white robe. Long black hair flows from the Saiyan. They're wearing a surgical scouter. Immediately, Vegeta feels a surge of pain in the back of his skull. Hazy memories start to flood Vegeta. He can't remember them clearly, but feels the negative power and pain from them. This pain causes him to explodes into anger. The doctor turns around, noticing the prince struggling in the tank. Thrashing angrily and crazed, the doctor turns on the scouter, calling for help.

In a mountainous part of Vegeta, lay a small house. Inside, a Saiyan with spiky hair and a scar on his face is polishing his armor and planning an invasion plan to assassinate that bastard king of the Tuffles for his crimes. Losing focus,

'Ok Bardock, you need to stay focused on this mission. Nothing can or will distract you from this.' All the times he spent with Vegeta and Tatso. After his parents had died, Tatso took Bardock in as his own son. He grew up with Vegeta. They were closer than brothers. Blood meant nothing. Finished with polishing the armor, Bardock puts it on. This light, yet durable armor was used almost everywhere. However, the armor the Hunter's used was far stronger than the normal armor. Supposedly, it could stop a Super Saiyan's attack. However, the legendary Super Saiyan was just that, a legend. He grabs his scouter. This scouter is more advanced than any that existed. Created by the Hunters, the technology the Hunter's had was incredible, and would surprise anyone that the "Dumb, brutish Saiyan" could create. As he puts it on, it lights up with a message.

"Requesting back-up. A patient has just..." Before it finishes, Bardock surges to the infirmary.


	2. Update 1

Schedule for stories:

DBX-I plan on taking my sweet time with each chapter. I will have my beta reader re-read and check for errors. I am going to finish chapter 2 by June 31st. Chapter 3 will follow week or two later.

Laconic + Vampire-Plan for the prologue to be finished by June 11th.

Fire Emblem Awakening: Legacy-I plan on taking my time like with DBX. However, chapter 1 is either going to be short or long. June 28th. This is my first game based story, so fingers crossed.

Fallen-Part 2 of Red Christmas will be finished by June 6th.

Forgotten Blood-Slowly update. Ryoma looks like his brother and his nephew, but has darker hair. I do not have an exact date, but I will have it up by latest the July.


End file.
